


The Good Life

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Punching, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dominant/Submissive!Bill, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Harem, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex!Bill/Draco, Rough Sex, Severe Prostate Groping, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Submissive!Draco, Switch Alpha!Bill, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Several years have past and the children are growing fast. It wouldn't be long now, until they would be initiated properly into the family. Arthur's reminiscing about the happy times.





	

Several years had past and the Weasley family had grown. Bill, Harry, Arthur and Fred's children were growing up fast. They were all celebrating their seventh birthday. Arthur had set up a bounce house in the garden for them. Marcus, Oliver, Fabian and Corbin were all tumbling about laughing and having a jolly good time, in nothing but their underwear. 

When the kids were around the others, everyone wore underwear around the house. That was it. Of course when they eventually went to Hogwarts, clothes would be provided. But here amongst family. It was frowned upon. 

Ron the Whore was nowhere in sight - that was how it was. It didn't mean that he didn't love his children. He did, he just stayed away from everyone, unless it was breeding time, only then did he leave the confines of the children's wing - which had been added on to the Burrow, when the children turned one. He would go into a room in the main part of the house, simply to get fucked hard repeatedly for hours until the impregnation had taken, then it was back to the wing he shared with his children. Feeding them, loving them, bathing them, reading to them, holding them after a bad dream, everything. 

One of the boy's, Harry's son Corbin, had asked why Ron never came out with them. It was Arthur who had taken him aside and explained to him in easy words the reason why. It didn't sit well with Corbin, and he told Arthur so. Arthur would've taken the boy over his knee, if it hadn't been for the terribly sharp burning pains that went through his body like shockwaves. He fell to his knees, scaring poor Corbin who ran to get help. 

Corbin ran into the kitchen, grabbed Bill and dragged him back out, or tried to. Bill asked what was wrong and when he was told, he ran with Corbin and Harry hot on his heels. When they got to their dad, Bill helped him sit up slowly and cast a diagnostic charm about him. 

Corbin was hugging Harry tightly as he cried. Harry reassured his son that everything would be alright. Corbin's response was that he shouldn't have had a go at Arthur. Harry was puzzled as he looked first at Corbin's tear stained face, to Bill and finally to Arthur. Bill turned puzzled eyes on his dad, as he heard Arthur growl low. 

The pained man looked up at his sons and told them what Corbin had said. He then told them that he was just about to administer a sound spanking, when pain suddenly took him. Harry was miffed, even Bill could see that. There was no need to spank a child, for simply wanting his bearer to be allowed to roam the main house. Something would have to be done about Ron's predicament. Bill would think on it later... today was a birthday after all. 

 

**\- TGL -**

 

The next day, Arthur woke feeling better and after he had knotted Draco's lovely throat, he bound him to the bed before he left and went to visit the whore and the children. Bill had spoken to him late last night. When he got there, he found the whore sitting in a comfy looking armchair by the fireplace, with Corbin on his knee. Both were busy reading a children's book, while the other three boys sat around all in freshly laundered underwear playing Exploding Snap. 

Arthur stood there just inside the doorway, watching them all with a smile. He was proud. The whore had done a good job raising them. He looked at the teen and saw that he seemed very content in his role as care giver. Arthur cleared his throat, making the children all stop what they were doing and look up. Oliver, Fabian and Marcus got up and ran over to him and hugged him, while Corbin had stayed were he was, on his Bearer's knee. Out of all the boys, he was a lot like how his dad was as a child. Slightly shy and insecure. 

When he had hugged the three happy to see him children wrapped around his legs, Arthur sent them back to their game while he walked across the room and sat down in the other armchair next to the whore and Corbin. Once seated, Arthur continued to watch how Ron was with Harry's son. Corbin seemed to be just as fragile as Harry had once been. Maybe Corbin and Bill were wright. Perhaps the children and and the whore should be allowed to move around the main part of the house as well. Corbin wouldn't be so fragile and the wh-- no. Ron wouldn't look quite so pale and ill-looking. 

That's where he had gone wrong. By giving Ron the name of Whore. He only whored himself out when it was breeding time. When he wasn't in Heat, he should go by the name he was born with. The only reason why the children were never allowed to enter the main house, was because everyone moved around it totally naked and heavily aroused. That was no sight for children's eyes. 

Arthur leant forwards and placed his head in cupped hands, his elbows on his knees. Ron looked impassively at his Keeper's hunched over hulking form, until Corbin waved his small hand in front of his eyes. Ron turned with a small smile on his face back to the boy on his knee. Corbin asked in a barely audible voice what was wrong with the sad man. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he looked from the boy to his Keeper and back again. 

Ron wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to lie. So he simply said what was true. As it was plain to see on Arthur's face earlier. Ron said in a low tone that Arthur was just tired. Corbin asked still in the same almost inaudible whisper, if Arthur would like a hug. Ron smiled broadly and nodded silently, as he helped the boy down from his knee. 

Corbin closed the gap between to two chairs with slight uneasiness. He looked back at Ron for reassurance, he got a smile and a nod. Corbin bent down and wrapped his small arms around Arthur's large shoulders. Arthur sat up, wrapping his own arms around the small boy, picked him up and placed Corbin on his lap - making the boy giggle. Arthur smiled broadly and looked over at Ron, his eyes shining. Ron smiled back and gave a nod of understanding. 

Arthur spent the rest of the morning with Ron and the children. Before he was about to leave them be, he took Ron aside and hugged him. Surprised, Ron hugged him back. They talked for a bit, until it was time to part. Arthur said goodbye to everyone before he closed the door behind him and made his way along the corridor, ripping his underwear from his body, as his cock hardened once again. He went into Percy and Charlie's room, where he took the both of them harshly one after the other.

Once Arthur had deflated, after having finished taking Percy hard and fast, he pulled out, none too gently and made his way back to his room. There he found Draco just as he had left him that morning. Bound to the bed bent double, legs in the air above him. The ring tightly in place, around his hard purple cock and heavily aching balls. 

His tiny furled hole exposed to the room at large - moaning wantonly, waiting for his mate, his dad to return. Growling low, Arthur stalked over, got on to the bed and once in position, he slid into the boy's tight dry hole and began pounding Draco with wild and brutal, animalistic abandonment. Draco's screams and howls of painful pleasure were music to his ears.

 

 **\- TGL -**

 

Arthur, in his weakened state, lay sitting up against the pillows on his large bed, reminiscing about all the fun times he's had with his sons - fucking them senseless. Helping them all through their Heats. Learning from Harry about Severe Prostate Groping and Anal Fist Punches... He trailed off as his thoughts turned to Harry. 

Harry had turned into a fine young man. Arthur was glad he had rescued him from the bloody Dursleys. He remembered the day he bit into both Harry's and Draco's necks, marking them as one of the family and passing on to them some of their creature traits - like being able to take Arthur's cock down their throat and up their dry arse holes brutally hard and fast without being torn to shreds. 

Harry loved the Weasleys from the beginning. Learning all about them. He had simply watched in the beginning, as Arthur had taken Ron's virginity the same day Harry had been adopted and bitten. 

Harry had soon removed all his clothes, grabbed his thick seven inch cock firmly and joined his newly adopted brothers - who were all masturbating furiously, as they watched their dad take Ron hard and fast, until the wailing boy had sprayed his load over the floor and Arthur had cum, before he knotted Ron's insides. Once he had deflated and pulled roughly out of him, Harry was told to take Ron next. 

This of course Harry did and once he had cum inside his best friend, they had both felt a bond settle over them. Arthur began stroking his large meaty cock as he thought back to the day he had taken Harry's virginity...

 

**~Flashback~**

_..Harry mewled into the hard and domineering kiss Arthur was currently giving him, as his newly adopted dad hauled his knees up above his shoulders, exposing his tiny tight furled hole._

_Harry arched his back and gasped sharply as Arthur brought his large cock and nudged it into the boy's entrance. He pressed in with force, Harry whined at the pressure he felt. That changed completed once Arthur had popped through the extremely tight ring. Harry howled in pain as Arthur slid deeply into him. Giving him no time to adjust, Arthur quickly set up a furiously fast pace._

_Harry went from howling in pain to whining and moaning in pleasure, as Arthur nailed his prostate with brutal accuracy. Harry felt dad's heavy bull balls slap his spread arse cheeks every time the man slammed into him. Harry gurgled and his eyes rolled into his head as he felt Arthur change his attacking angle and slid deeper still into him. Harry felt dad's cock nick his prostate, as it slid up past it and into his gut._

_Arthur pulled back then slid back into Harry's gut again and stilled his movements. He looked down at the heavily sweating boy, who's eyes were glassy as he moaned wantonly. Arthur took his left hand and pressed down on Harry's belly, at the same time as he flexed his cock deep inside the boy._

_'Can you feel that, Harry? Can you feel dad's cock in your belly?' Arthur asked, in a low purr._

_Mewling, Harry nodded. Arthur then started up again. He pulled almost all the way out, before he slammed back in making Harry writhe in pleasure. Then suddenly Arthur pulled out completely. Harry whimpered at the sudden loss of being so full. He began to beg, only to stop when Arthur flipped him on to his hands and knees._

_Harry's whole body shook from exhaustion. He felt dad behind him, Harry looked over his shoulder tiredly - only to scream anew as Arthur slammed back into him harshly. Harry's back arched upward, until his dad growled fiercely and pinned him down on to the mattress. Arthur's eyes turned jet black and he became more brutal than ever. His knot started to form, and he continued to ram into Harry's sore arse._

_Arthur's thrusts became more wild as his knot grew. Harry felt it too. He wailed and shrieked as he came hard, blowing his load on to the mattress under him. Harry's tight internal walls clamped down with a vice like grip around Arthur, as he slammed deeply right into the boy's prostate again and came hard - flooding Harry's insides, just as his knot popped into place right on top of the boy's prostate, making Harry's already over sensitised pleasure gland force him into coming again, with a strained and broken sounding howl._

_When his knot had deflated, Arthur pulled roughly out of Harry's achy and utterly debauched body. He sat back on his haunches and was pleased as he gazed hungrily at Harry's once tight ring, now a very large, gaping, sloppy mess..._

**~End of Flashback~**

 

Arthur came hard all over himself, as the memory of watching his past self's cum flowing out of Harry's gaping and sloppy hole, like a tidal wave began to fade. Harry had a really fine arse on him. It was a shame that he hadn't taken Harry again sooner, before Ron's jealously had taken over and raped him. 

After cleaning himself up he was glad that he had taken Harry when he did. It was a pity though, that the others couldn't have shared Harry's arse between them, but what happened happened and it couldn't be changed. 

 

 **\- TGL -**

 

Later that afternoon the door to his bedroom opened and Draco came in with shiny eyes. He had felt the pull on his bond, it meant that dad was going fast. He had run to get Bill - who was deepthroating Percy - when Draco hurried in. Turning to his younger brother, Bill pulled himself roughly out of Perce's throat and ran with Draco back to dad's room. Leaving Charlie free to take over reaming his brother. 

Once Bill and Draco were back in dad's room, they spoke with him for a moment or two. Then Arthur, with Bill's help, got more comfortable on the bed before Draco straddled him and sank down on to his dad's large solid cock. He threw his head back and moaning loudly as he slid further down, squirming, as he felt it stretch out his tight internal walls. Once he was impaled balls deep, Bill moved into position between Arthur's spread legs and pushed Draco forward - raising the boy up, making Draco gurgle as he felt his dad's cock shift in him. 

Bill took his cock and slid it up against his dad's and pushed at Draco's taut stretched ring. Draco whined as he was jostled about on his dad's cock while he felt his brother also trying to gain entrance. He wailed when he felt Bill's cock gain its entry and slid in, up through the overwhelmingly tight ring of muscle and joined dad's deep inside him. 

Arthur and Bill stilled for a moment to let Draco get used to the feeling of two massive cocks stretching him out, before together, they gripped Draco's hips and raised him slowly up until their thick bell ends were all that were left plugging his hole. Draco was openly crying at the amount of pain he was in. While the ring around his strained cock tightened itself to its limit. 

Growling, Arthur thrust up along with Bill, as they pulled Draco back down with considerable force on to them, making their cocks slam in with harsh brutality splitting the boy's insides wide apart. Draco howled and being taken so ferociously. Fresh tears streamed down Draco's face as he felt the two cocks deep inside him, pummelling into his guts. Soon after shifting Draco's upper body, so he was now leaning back slightly on Bill, they pulled Draco down, making Arthur's cock slide directly into the boy's prostate hard, while Bill's slid right past it and deep into his belly. 

It wasn't long until they were pounding away into Draco's tight taut body, making him cry out in painful pleasure that Arthur, with the last bit of strength he had left, gave a ragged command and Draco felt his cock ring release itself and fall away. 

Draco screeched as he came long and hard all over Arthur's upper body. The fierceness that Draco's internal walls had when they clamped down on the two cocks inside him was breathtaking, soon Bill and Arthur too, came hard and deep inside the boy - this time though, Arthur's knot wasn't the only one. Bill had knotted Draco too.  
Draco shrieked as he felt his insides expand even more with the two large knots. 

As soon as he had knotted his mate for the last time, Arthur faded away with a smile. Draco groaned as he slid down further onto Bill's cock, his gaping arse hole coming to rest on his newly mated Alpha's pelvis. 

Suddenly the bed shifted and Draco opened his weary watery eyes to see Harry now lying where Arthur had been mere moments ago, smirking as he helped Bill (who's knot had now deflated) raise the boy up. Draco breathed in a sharp gasp, as he was instantly pulled back down again brutally hard on to Harry's large cock. 

Draco screamed anew as he felt Harry's cock slide deeply into him, up alongside Bill's. Soon they were slamming into the limp body between them, just as Bill's second knot made itself present and worked its way up his thick shaft, and into Draco. He came flooding the now almost comatose Draco - forcing the exhausted boy to cum, even in his current state. At feeling Draco's cum hit his chest, Harry flexed his cock deep inside Draco and came with a low growl. 

All three of them felt the bond shift. Bill was a new kind of Alpha. A Switch Alpha - meaning he was both a dominant top to his mate Draco and the rest of the family. And also a Submissive bottom to Harry - who became a dominant top to both Bill and Draco, as well as the rest of the family. 

They pulled harshly out of Draco's gaping, sloppy hole, and together Bill and Harry carefully lifted their precious mate and laid him down comfortably on the bed. After cleaning themselves up, but leaving Draco all messy, Harry and Bill settled down to sleep, Bill spooning Draco. His large cock slid back into his mate's sloppy hole. While Harry's cock simply nestled in between Bill's arse cheeks, as he spooned his submissive alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Lots of breeding at the Weasleys


End file.
